kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 413
Voice of the Ancestral Spirits is the 413th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The entire Ai army is moving in Kankoku Pass without a single scratch. Something that not even the Coalition Army could do. Some of the guards find this kind of security a bit excessive as they believe that army is here to reinforce their security. However they aren't confident if this is really all right to let them trough like this. Kaku Ei states that they've received special permission from the king himself. He goes even further by stating that the royal seal's orders are absolute. The soldier of Ai believe that they succeeded in the most dangerous part of their plan, without any problems. From now one there shouldn't be any large forces between them and Kanyou. Rou Ai, who joined as well is having trouble keeping up. Within Kinen Temple, the king Ei Sei is going trough the coronation. The people watching are stunned and Shou Bun Kun has tears as after all the hardships, the king managed to get here. The coronator speaks for the public. "Here stands Ei Sei before the royal shrine, home to the rulers of the mighty state of Qin. He seeks the approval of his venerable ancestors on this fateful day where he is to be officially crowned and allowed the right to wear a sword. At last, this long awaited day has come. Both the ancestral spirits and all the Qin citizens must be ecstatic with joy. Here and now, from this moment on, we celebrate the birth of the 31st king of Qin, his majesty, Ei Sei." With this, loud cheers are going trough the Kinen Temple. Ei Sei entourage burst in tears of joy, while the Ryo Fui Faction members are a little surprised with the loud sheers around them. Heki congratulates the king, after all the trials and what he had to endure, he finally has done it. The Sei Kyou Faction is there watching the coronation as well. Rui, the widow of Sei Kyou is asking if here husband is watching his brother. Ei Sei stands up and is watching the roof of the Kinen Temple. The words, "You have our blessings, o 31st king of Qin. Follow the path that you carry within your heart. Be true to your beliefs. We will be watching over you. Our son." is flying around. With this, Ei Sei thanks and then holds his hands together. The people are doing the same as well. Ryo Fui however is surprised. Even he felt his heart tremble slightly. However there is only one person in this entire temple that didn't find themselves affected by the crowning just now. For it to be the king's flesh and blood mother of all people. Ryo Fui asks himself what she's furiously thinking about. The Queen Mother is transpiring about what is happening right now. Assuming that the men at Kankoku Pass realised the royal seal was a fake, then a battle would already have broken out and word of it should have arrived by now. Which means that the rebel army has already made their way through the pass and is on its way to Kanyou right now. However she wary of the fact that everything is going to smoothly. The attitude of these men have been off. This has been like this the moment she first arrived. Even with the coronation, they paid far too lithe attention to her. Weren't they meant to have been outraged about the issue of her children and secretly raising an army to subjugate Ai. Then the idea pops into her mind of the possibility that they may have never found out in the first place. She comes to the conclusion that this is the case than they have been dancing to someone else's tune all along. She immediately thinks of Chu, but then she sees Ryo Fui and is shocked that it might be him. Ryo Fui states that the army of Ai will be defeated by Mou Bu under his command. However that will not be a simple quashing of a rebellion. There are many men within the Ai army that are actually under his influence. And those men will destroy Kanyou in a sea of flame. They will invade the Royal Palace and Royal Harem, putting every single person they find to the sword and leaving not a single member of the royal family alive. He plans to uproot the bloodline of the Qin royal family. He states that of course he will kill her and the king himself. The celebrations of this long awaited ceremony shall turn into a tragedy. With that, the rebel army will establish themselves as a bunch of savage monsters. Those rebels will then be defeated by him. With the loss of the royal family and capital, who will the citizens of Qin look to for the future. He believes that Qin will be then entirely under his grasp. The Queen Mother is in rage. Once again he used her to further his goals. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rou Ai *Ei Sei *Ryo Fui *Shou Bun Kun *Shi Shi *Ri Shi *Heki *Rui *Sei Kyou mentioned *Queen Mother *Mou Bu mentioned *Han O Ki Characters Introduced *Kaku Ei Chapter Notes *Kankoku Pass security believe that the Ai army is here to aid them. *The ai army had orders marked with the royal seal. *Rou Ai is commanding the Ai army. *The royal seal was fake. *Ei Sei is been coronetted. *The Queen Mother is wary of the situation. *Ryo Fui prompted Ai into attacking Kanyou. *Many soldiers in Ai army is under Ryo Fui influence. *Ryo Fui plans to uproot the bloodline of the Qin royal family. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters